


Fairest of Them All

by SDBookFan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hinted Prinxiety, The T is because Virgil swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDBookFan/pseuds/SDBookFan
Summary: When Anxiety goes looking for his headphones in Prince's room, he ends up finding something rather unexpected.





	Fairest of Them All

Anxiety had just been looking for his headphones. After turning his own room upside down, he had gone in search of certain royal idiot to see if he had taken them, again.

But when he reached Prince’s room and knocked, no one answered. Cautiously he opened the door peeking his head through to check and see if Prince was really gone. Sometimes the other side was just too caught up in his daydreams to notice mundane details such as people knocking.

But no, the room was empty. Anxiety hesitated for a moment. He probably should to try and track down Prince to ask him about the headphones. But trying to find Princey was hard sometimes, especially when he was out roaming the mindscape in search of dragon-witches. So maybe it would just be faster to check the other’s room himself. It’s not like he was going looking for the royal’s deepest secrets or anything, just a pair of headphones.

Having resolved his slight moral dilemma, Anxiety stepped into the room. “Now if I were an over-dramatic, self-obsessed prince, where would I put my headphones,” he mused.

Maybe on the dresser over by the mirror? It wouldn’t surprise Anxiety to learn that Prince like to watch himself when he was singing along to music. Unfortunately the dresser was bit cluttered, covering in make up, bits of jewelry, papers with half scribbled ideas on them, and other miscellaneous items.

“How am I going to find a pair of headphones in this mess?” Anxiety groaned.

“Try looking under the hairbrush,” an unexpected voice boomed out.

Anxiety jumped back, his heart jackrabbiting in fear. “Who said that?” he demanded, looking around wildly.

“It is I, the magic mirror,” the same voice replied.

A magic- “No way,” Anxiety breathed out. He moved closer to the mirror and peered at it. “Are you really a magic mirror?” he asked.

A face appeared in the glass. “Yes, I am,” it said before fading out again.

A magic mirror, of course Roman had a magic mirror. In hindsight, Anxiety didn’t know why he was so surprised given how obsessed with Disney Prince was. Remembering the earlier advice, he tried checking under the hairbrush for his headphones, and sure enough, there they were. He really needed to have talk with the other side about taking his stuff.

Anxiety turned to leave the room, but then hesitated. Should he? Well, why not. He turned back to face the magic mirror and spoke.

“Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who’s the fairest of them all?”

The mirror shimmered, the face appearing. “You are.”

Wait. What? That was, but he wasn’t, why would it? This was Prince’s mirror!

Anxiety was leaving, now. He fled the room, racing out of it as being pursued by the hounds of hell. As he raced down the hall, he ran into Roman, literally.

“Whoa, where are you going, Sunshine,” the other said asked cheerfully, arms reaching out to steady Anxiety.

Anxiety could only splutter in response, feeling his cheeks getting redder and redder. Desperate to escape the situation before it got anymore embarrassing, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“Stop stealing my fucking headphones!”

With that, he tore free from Roman’s arms, not stopping till he had reached his room and slammed the door. He sank to the floor, burying his face in his hands. He was never telling anyone what had happened. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr at ec-sanderssides


End file.
